The present invention relates to a banding clip for holding an article such as cables, telephone post, box or bag with an elongated band, and more particularly to a banding clip with a band adapted to be unreleaseably engaged with the clip once the article has been held thereby.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional banding clip including a clip body (a) and a band (b) integrally formed with the clip body (a). The clip body (a) and the band (b) are formed of a synthetic resin material or the like. The band (b) is formed at its free end portion with a toothed portion (c) adapted to be engaged with a pawl (d) formed in the clip body (a).
In the conventional banding clip as mentioned above, it is necessary to prepare many kinds of the bands (b) having different lengths according to various applications, that it, different sizes of the articles, and accordingly, it is necessary to manufacture many kinds of the banding clips including the many kinds of the bands (b). At present, any of these many kinds of the banding clips is selected according to a desired application.
Further, as the band (b) is integrally formed with the clip body (a), the length of the band (b) permitted to be manufactured is limited in consideration of a permissible length of a molding. Therefore, a long band (b) capable of holding an article having a large size cannot be manufactured.